<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Cross Paths by jaemnoya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246242">To Cross Paths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemnoya/pseuds/jaemnoya'>jaemnoya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemnoya/pseuds/jaemnoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is anyone who deserves Lee Jeno, no doubt it is Na Jaemin, but somehow it's always the wrong setting, the wrong timing, the wrong lifetime.</p><p>In 2013, their souls meet again and as always, they give themselves another chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NOMIN FIC FEST</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Cross Paths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's been... almost a year since i last posted something on this account. i'm back with yet another reincarnation au.</p><p>this took me a lot time, a lot of "ill do it later", to write. sometimes, i think of backing out but i always end up telling myself that the reason why i joined a ficfest is that i wanted a constant reminder that this isn't just a random idea i can just abandon.</p><p>so enough rambling! let's leave that for the notes at the end.</p><p>(i tried my best.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rays of the sun have yet to reach the kingdom, but a certain soldier-in-training named Jeno was already on his feet, warming up to ready himself for ten laps around the kingdom to start his day and his daily training. Though he was told to not push himself too hard, he had a goal in mind; a goal to become a high-ranking officer – or anything that is in high authority – and finally turn the life of his family for the better. Jeno was only fourteen, yet his mind was already set on being the best among this year’s trainees and rise up the ranks as fast as he could.</p><p><em>The faster I get to my goal; the less time father would have to spend in the field,</em> is what Jeno would always tell himself. <em>Mother would not need to walk to the town square every day since we would be able to afford a week worth of food…</em></p><p>Jeno was already on his last lap when the sun had finally started to shine on the kingdom. He knew he had to hurry as breakfast will start soon and he could not miss the most important meal of the day. He just had to finish the portion near the castle then quickly jog back to the camp. A few meters past the castle gates, he saw someone taking a stroll. He wondered who it was, so he walked over to them to see if they were just a mere civilian or from the castle. It was still a little dark, but he was able to catch a glimpse of the royal family’s crest when he was closer. Immediately, Jeno kneeled down.</p><p>“Your Majesty, good morning. Lee Jeno, speaking.”</p><p>The prince flinched then turned around, heaving a sigh of relief when he saw Jeno.</p><p>“I thought I was caught. Good morning! Could you be a trainee, perhaps?”</p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“It is so early, though! I’m surprised.” The prince chuckled. “Our kingdom is fortunate to have you. I wish you good health and a successful journey.”</p><p>“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Jeno wondered if it’s an appropriate time to leave. “Your Majesty, may you permit me to excuse myself? I have to return to the camp as the training will start soon.”</p><p>“Oh, this isn’t part of your training? You are so hardworking.” The prince noticed Jeno fidgeting. “Ah, right, of course! You’re dismissed. Don’t mention meeting me to anyone, or I could get scolded for sneaking out.” There was something about the mischief in the smile of the prince that Jeno found himself just nodding. “Before you leave, I want to introduce myself. A little late but my name is Jaemin. It was nice meeting you, Jeno.”</p><p>“Likewise, Your Majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno was sixteen when he finished his training. Being the best of his batch and arguably one of the best trainees of all time, he was granted a recommendation letter from his instructor (who is infamous for rarely writing recommendation letters and have only made three so far, including Jeno’s). This granted him his own division. It was the lowest, yet Jeno accepted it still. Two steps forward is still better than no step at all.</p><p>It took Jeno an entire year to be promoted again. Having to handle the lowest division, which consisted of the worst among the soldiers who passed, hindered him from rising up the ranks. His team had the laziest soldiers, as well as the most undisciplined. Every day he wondered how on Earth these people managed to pass the soldier’s test if they live like this.</p><p>However, as stubborn as his team was, Jeno was more determined to excel. Little by little, he lit up the passion in each of his team. He closely attended to those who were weak and gave them advise on how to become better. He always praised them for the little achievements that they had – whether it was arriving a minute earlier than the call time or cleaning up faster than usual. Soon, when evaluation came, they earned themselves a grade of B+. It was a lot better than the usual D-.</p><p>For surprisingly improving the lowest division, Jeno was granted the choice to be command the third division. Of course, he accepted it. He bid farewell to his team and asked them to maintain the values they were able to hone under him.</p><p>(Word in the camp is that soldiers coming from the 20<sup>th</sup> division are now one of the best fighters, thanks to their previous commander.)</p><p>People from the third division were a lot more skilled than those of the previous division Jeno handled. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised with the fact that everyone arrives 20 minutes early, considering this is a relatively high-ranking division. He was pleased with how there were little to no problems during training sessions.</p><p>Jeno’s time with the third division was fleeting, as he was offered to train for the special division that is responsible of the royal family’s protection - the royal guard. Specifically, he is going to train to be part of the royal guard for the prince, who will be turning 21 years old soon and officially start his lessons to be the king. Jeno was chosen for his excellent record and naturally, Jeno accepted the offer. Higher rank, higher pay. In addition to that, directly serving for the royal family would mean that his family would be given a new residence, which is part of Jeno’s goal. Things seemed to be lining up perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Training to become a royal guard made Jeno’s trainee days seem so easy. If he was able to have additional training during those times, he couldn’t even catch his breath for this time. Checking for attendance was even stricter. Breaks were shorter. Everything was a whole new level of tiring.</p><p>Still, Jeno persevered. To be a royal guard would be an honor to any soldier. It was in its own division, separated from the military units. They only listened to its commander and the royal family. Families of royal guards are also held in one village to ensure their safety. They were also promised an easy life, so Jeno knew he had to be part of the elite division.</p><p>
  <em>To be a royal guard means to be strong enough to protect the royal family. It means to be someone ready to sacrifice their life for the kingdom. It means the highest unwavering loyalty to the crown.</em>
</p><p>Or at least that is what they were told during the briefing right after they finished their training, but it seemed that Jeno spent more time running around the palace ground just to search for the crowned prince - who preferred playing hide and seek than attending to his own lessons - rather than training his mind and body for any possible attack. He felt more of a babysitter rather than a bodyguard, though he never voiced out his complaints as he treated that as something against the royal family and his job pays the bills.</p><p>“Where did he run off to this time?”</p><p>Jeno muttered to himself while looking around. He was getting tired, considering he has been roaming around the palace ground in his heavy garment. Even walking was taxing on him.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt someone drop behind him. He immediately drew out his blade and turned to face the person. He sighed when it was just the prince, putting the sword back in its sheath.</p><p>“Your Majesty, where have you been? I have been looking all over for you, checking every spot and tree. You are 27 minutes late from your lessons.”</p><p>“Why are we in a hurry? It is not like I have other things to do aside from studying… I am bored, Jeno. Ever since the royal ceremony, I have yet to step foot outside the palace grounds. I thought that once I am having my preparation to be king, I would have more freedom, but it seems not. At least you get to leave to go home to your family…”</p><p>“The grand ball is approaching soon. Is that not counted?”</p><p>Jaemin sighed.</p><p>“You know I’m not fond of formal events. I just want to go out and… see the world. Meet the people… Meet <em>my</em> people, the people I would have to serve and rule over. I can’t just blindly make decisions without knowing their situation.”</p><p>
  <em>Huh. And here I thought he just wanted to play.</em>
</p><p>“Well, I would also like to just enjoy the outdoors and see the wonders just for leisure.” Jaemin laughed when he saw Jeno’s eyes widened. “Did I read your mind? You seemed surprised with what I said. Well, I would be lying if I said I would not want to goof around. It’s every royalty’s dream to be a commoner, even for just one day. The formalities, the rules – they are all bothersome at some point. Sometimes I just want to wake up and be an ordinary boy.” Jaemin lets out a sigh. “Of course, that won’t happen. This is the life I was born into, and it’s my duty… to serve this kingdom. The thought is scary, though. I sometimes feel like… I can’t do it.”</p><p>“Permission to voice my thoughts, Your Majesty?”</p><p>“Go ahead, Jeno.”</p><p>“…I think you’ll be a great king. When you said you wanted to meet the people… that really hit me. I’m not saying that His Highness is not a good king but… that’s where he lacked. The palace seems so distant from the townsfolk. It’s not that he doesn’t see the problems of the kingdom… It’s that he only sees the major ones; the ones that reach the palace. If you would always allot a time to be with the common folk… I believe you won’t have any problem.”</p><p>Jaemin looked at Jeno with a small smile.</p><p>“Thank you… I think I needed that.”</p><p>Jeno returned a polite smile.</p><p>“Now… you are already 39 minutes behind your lessons for today. Will you please start them now?”</p><p>Jaemin laughed.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I will.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the night of the grand ball. This year, it was hosted by another kingdom. Jaemin came as the representative of his family, since both the king and queen have decided to just stay in the palace and rest. Of course, he came with a royal guard. Though he insisted that he did not need any bodyguard, he had to compromise with one. It <em>is</em> still better than having all ten of them with him. Jeno came along with him, considering he is the best among them (and Jaemin specifically requested for him since he was a little bit closer to this royal guard).</p><p>Throughout the night, Jeno stayed close to Jaemin. It was not a weird sight, considering all of the guests who were also from their own royal families had their own personal bodyguard. If Jaemin wished for some privacy, Jeno would step away and at least keep him in his line of sight.</p><p>As expected, Jaemin grew tired of the formalities and excused himself outside, completely forgetting the fact that Jeno excused himself earlier for a toilet break. When Jeno came back, his prince was nowhere to be found. He could feel the panic immediately rising, but he knew he had to stay calm. Maybe Jaemin is just outside, roaming the garden. He hurriedly walked over to the garden, in hopes of finding the prince.</p><p>Jeno let out a loud sigh of relief when he finally caught a glimpse of the prince’s robe. He bowed slightly after being a few steps closer, Jaemin nodding in acknowledgment of his presence. The royal guard kept his distance from the prince, thinking that he needed some space after all the socializing. Jeno knew that as much as Jaemin loves interacting with different people, he also gets tired of it at some point.</p><p>“My mind is full of thoughts that I want to speak out…”</p><p>“You can pretend that I am not here so you can voice them out freely as if you’re just talking to yourself.”</p><p>A smile appeared on Jaemin’s lips.</p><p>“Well then…” Jaemin turned away, looking up at the moon. “I just wish I was born into a simpler life. I am the only child of my parents, so naturally I am the only one who could inherit what they have. All of my friends from other kingdoms, from other elite families… They are all not the first born. They say they envy me but… I feel like their situation is much better than mine. To live the same life as I do but without the burden of being the heir to the throne…” Jaemin sighed. “Maybe if I was born into that kind of life, I would be able to express my feelings more.” Jaemin lets out a dry chuckle. “Okay, it is a tad weird to just talk to myself knowing that you <em>are</em> here. Care to contribute anything?”</p><p>Jaemin turned towards Jeno, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>“Oh… What would you want to express, Your Majesty? From how I see it… are you not liberated? At least more than other princes?”</p><p>“Yes, I am more liberated compared to other royalties. However, there are still restrictions of the past that continue to restrict the present.”</p><p>“Such as…?”</p><p>“Such as love.” Jaemin answered with a slightly exasperated tone, not knowing why he sounded like that. “Ever since I turned of age… the king and the queen have been pestering me about finding my queen and make an heir of my own. Even in this party… some people were obviously making advances towards me but-“ Jaemin sighed. “I am just not interested.”</p><p>“You just turned twenty, Your Majesty. There is no need for any rush to find the one.”</p><p>“It is not about finding ‘the one’ for me. It is about whether this ‘the one’ is someone whom the king and the queen will accept. What if… What if I fell in love with someone who they do not deem fit to be my partner? Do I… have to settle for an arranged marriage?”</p><p>Jeno knew how much Jaemin hated the idea. He knew how idealistic Jaemin could be when it comes to his love story. Jeno knew that he would rather be by himself for the rest of his life. However, Jeno also knew the reality that Jaemin is in.</p><p>“I’m… I’m afraid so, Your Majesty.” Jeno answered after a long silence. “That is probably what is written as your fate, possibly.”</p><p>“Wow, thank you-“</p><p>“But that does not mean you have no right to change it or complain about it. I know that… as much as you complain about your duties and your responsibilities, you are also stubborn in fulfilling them.” A small smile crept on Jaemin’s lips. “I can’t do anything to change your fate, but I can at least always lend my ear to share the burden with you.”</p><p>Jaemin was dumbfounded at Jeno’s words. They were comforting in a way, but also did not avoid the reality that Jaemin lives in. Maybe that’s what Jaemin needed to hear; not the fact that he could possibly wake up to a new reality, but the fact that despite how much he feels like his fate was made to be against him, there is still someone right by his side to push him forward.</p><p>Jaemin lets out a chuckle; this time, a genuine one.</p><p>“Thank you, Jeno. I did not know I needed to hear that.” Jaemin gave him a smile, his feelings reaching his eyes. “I’m glad I chose you… to be with me tonight.”</p><p>“I am always right here for you, Your Majesty.”</p><p>Jaemin had to bite his lip to keep his smile from growing. He was thankful that it was dark, or Jeno could have noticed the pink tint of his cheeks. A question suddenly popped in Jaemin’s mind. He wondered if it was appropriate to ask. He decided to take the risk.</p><p>“What if I fell in love with you?”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yes, you.”</p><p>“I am nothing but your royal guard, Your Majesty. You should not waste your time on trivial matters such as… forming a relationship with someone like me.”</p><p>Jaemin’s smile fell, but he immediately covered it up with a fake one.</p><p>“Of course. How silly of me… Let’s head back inside. I want to bid farewell to them before we leave.”</p><p>“As you wish, Your Majesty.”</p><p>Jeno expected that Jaemin would spend another half an hour inside the ballroom, but ten minutes later Jaemin had already told Jeno that he is ready to leave. Jeno escorted Jaemin to the carriage. Throughout the entire ride, Jaemin was just silently looking at the surroundings while Jeno glanced over Jaemin every now and then to check on him. Eventually, Jaemin started nodding off to sleep. Jeno moved closer to him, letting his head rest on his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>His question surprised me… I can’t believe he even considered someone like me… Or maybe it’s just a hypothetical question. That must be it.</em>
</p><p>Jeno softly sighed to himself and glanced at Jaemin.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe in another lifetime, Your Majesty.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seasons changed and three years passed before Jaemin’s coronation to be king was announced to the public. In anticipation of the event, the kingdom turned into a festive mode. Colorful little flags were hanged around the kingdom. Lively music was played through the speakers. There was a mini party every night. The townsfolk was pleased with the sudden festivity in the air.</p><p>In the palace, however, Jaemin was at the peak of his stress. As the coronation day came closer, he worried more whether he was ready for this. He worried over leading the kingdom. He worried over making mistakes. He worried over being the worst king of the history. He worried over the townsfolk coming to hate him despite doing his best to build a good relationship with them. He even worried over the coronation day itself.</p><p>“Jaemin, you’ll do fine.”</p><p>Jaemin only groaned in response to his wife by arranged marriage.</p><p>(He didn’t hate her, per se. In fact, he was actually pleased with his partner. Though he is not romantically attracted to her, she is practically his best friend. They shared the same values, so Jaemin saw it fitting to have her as the queen. She knew his boundaries and he knew hers. As long as they can keep the act in public, they can keep on pretending in private that both of them are still emotionally single.)</p><p>“I have a feeling I will mess up in front of the entire kingdom.”</p><p>“Oh, wouldn’t that make history!”</p><p>“Oh hush. You’re not helping.”</p><p>She laughed at him.</p><p>“Jaemin, you have been preparing yourself for this day for years. The people love you. You will do well, and I know it. I’m saying this as your <em>arranged</em> wife and your close friend. Now, calm your nerves. It is Jeno’s shift soon to keep an eye on you.” Jaemin rolled his eyes but blushed still. “He likes you, Jaemin. Maybe he is just putting his duty first before his feelings.”</p><p>Jaemin smiled at her.</p><p>“Thank you. I wish that is true.”</p><p>As soon as his wife left, Jeno entered the room and bowed.</p><p>“Your Majesty, good afternoon.”</p><p>“It’s just Jaemin for you, Jeno.”</p><p>“You know that I would never call you that. How are you feeling? Are you still nervous?”</p><p>“Very.”</p><p>“I expect she already comforted you?”</p><p>“You know nothing can beat your comfort, Jeno. Accompany me to the garden, again?”</p><p>“As you wish.”</p><p>Jeno followed behind Jaemin as they wandered in the garden. It has been their daily routine to walk around together. They normally stayed silent, simply listening to the ambient sounds of nature. Sometimes, Jaemin would speak out his thoughts for Jeno is always lending an ear to him.</p><p>“Jeno?”</p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty?”</p><p>Jaemin stopped walking.</p><p>“May I… ask you a question about your feelings? You need not to answer me immediately.”</p><p>“…Go on, Your Majesty.”</p><p>Jaemin turned towards him.</p><p>“I believe you are aware of my romantic feelings of you.” Jaemin started. “I just… want to know if, for even one moment, you felt the same towards me.”</p><p>“Is my answer… even necessary?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Jeno sighed.</p><p>“Your Majesty… Countless of times I have told you that I am nothing but a royal guard of yours. I am not worthy of your love, nor am I allowed to even indulge into it.”</p><p>“I am asking this not as the future king of this kingdom. I am asking as Jaemin, a person who has been harboring romantic feelings for you for all these years.”</p><p>Jeno let out a deep sigh.</p><p>“…My Prince, must you always make things so difficult for me?”</p><p>Jaemin’s heart wrenched at the endearment; something Jeno would only use on special occasions, such as times when he lets himself step closer to the boundary he had set between him and Jaemin. Jeno’s hand almost reached out to touch Jaemin’s cheek, but he immediately pulled back and restrained himself.</p><p>“You would always tug into my heartstrings as if they would play a tune. You stay a little closer to me compared to other royal guards. You always look at me… with those sad eyes. Tell me, do these feelings of yours for me… make you happy?”</p><p>“What are you trying to say?”</p><p>“Please… just abandon your feelings for me.”</p><p>“What about my question?”</p><p>“What good will it do, Your Majesty? Will my confession change anything? My fate is to loyally serve you as your royal guard; nothing more, nothing less. Please… free yourself from these chains and focus your affection on your wife. I am here to provide you protection and nothing else.” Jeno took two steps backwards. “Your Majesty, forgive me, but I will not allow myself to reciprocate your feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>A year and a half later after Jaemin’s coronation, the peace between kingdoms broke and war was declared. Jaemin had advised his people to evacuate the land temporarily to keep themselves away from harm. He sent out a total of four divisions for the evacuation and protection of the citizens. The rest were ordered to be on their guard and be ready for the upcoming danger.</p><p>“We are not going to participate in the war as much as possible. However, if they attack us, we have no choice but to fight back as we have to defend and protect our kingdom.”</p><p>“Your Highness, forgive me of my rudeness but should you not also flee and keep yourself safe from harm?”</p><p>“No, I will stay here along with the medics. I have sent the queen with the people so that they will be at peace knowing she is with them. If this is where my life ends… then I offer my life for the safety of my people and leave them in the hands of the queen. Now, go into position. The kingdom’s safety is in your hands.”</p><p>The soldiers saluted then left. The only ones left in the room was Jaemin, the medics, and his royal guards. He sighed to himself, feeling stressed over what is there to come. He glanced over at Jeno, who stood still in his place. <em>I said all of that in my speech yet here I am, sheltered by the special division… Is it really right to keep the strongest with me?</em> Jaemin pondered over the idea then sighed once more. He called over a royal guard and silently gave his orders.</p><p>“But… Your Highness…”</p><p>“Trust me. It’s for the best of our kingdom.” Jaemin offered a sad smile. “I’m… sorry. I know this is not what you expected of your job.”</p><p>The royal guard smiled then shook his head.</p><p>“If it is for the kingdom, I’m willing to put my life on the line. I will call them.”</p><p>The royal guard hurriedly left the room, earning questioned looks from the rest of the special division. Jaemin avoided their looks and simply looked at the door, waiting for the royal guard’s return. Minutes passed until he came back, along with the soldiers of the 20<sup>th</sup> division. They bowed once they were closer to the king.</p><p>“Please, stand up.” The soldiers got on their feet. “I have an important announcement to make. I will be sending out the royal guards to the front line and have the 20<sup>th</sup> division as my bodyguards instead.” Everyone seemed confused with the sudden changes. “I know the royal guards’ duty is to keep the crown safe but… I feel like it would be best if you fought for the safety of our kingdom.”</p><p>“Your Highness, at least keep one royal guard with you.”</p><p>Jeno argued. The others agreed with him.</p><p>“Very well…” Jaemin walked over to the royal guard right next to Jeno. “You will stay with me, Hyunjoong.”</p><p>All of the royal guards seemed confused with his decision, especially Jeno who thought (and hoped) that he would be chosen, considering he is the strongest among the special division.</p><p>“It’s not… Jeno, Your Highness?”</p><p>Hyunjoong asked.</p><p>“No. He is the strongest. If there is anyone who can skillfully fight off a thousand soldiers, that would be Jeno. If the enemy reached this far anyway, I don’t think anyone can defend my life so why should I keep the best soldier with me?” They were not convinced of it, but none of them dared to question his decisions. “My royal guards, dismissed. If this is the last time we’ll meet, thank you for serving me. Let us meet again on the other side.” Jaemin smiled sadly at them. “20<sup>th</sup> division, guard this room. This is where me and the medics will stay, so injured soldiers will also be brought here. I want everyone in this room to be safe. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness.”</p><p>“Dismissed. Hyunjoong, stay in this room. No need to be by my side. Just be on high alert.”</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness.”</p><p>Everyone went to their positions, except for Jeno who stayed in his place.</p><p>“Why are you still here? Did you not hear my orders?”</p><p>“I did, but I refuse to listen. I do not understand why you are going this far.”</p><p>“My kingdom, my people are more important to me than my life itself. I believe sending you to the battlefield will give us the highest chance to survive until the end of this war.”</p><p>“I don’t believe this plan of yours.”</p><p>“I do not ask of you to believe in my plan. I am ordering you to listen to me and prepare yourself for the war, Lee Jeno. Are you disobeying <em>my</em> direct orders? Remember that disobedience to the crown will strip you off of your royal guard privileges, including the one that keeps a roof above your family’s head.”</p><p>Jeno frowned.</p><p>“Don’t use that card on me.”</p><p>“Do <em>not</em> use that tone on me, Jeno. Despite everything I’ve done for you, I am still the king and you are my royal guard. You listen to me, first and foremost. I am ordering you to protect this kingdom.”</p><p>“I just…”</p><p>“You just what?”</p><p>“I just do not want this to be the last time I will see you, My King. I want to be the person who is always by your side.”</p><p>“Do not talk to me as if this is our last meeting, Jeno. You will return to me once everything is done.”</p><p>“Death… is something you cannot avoid in the battlefield, My King.”</p><p>Jaemin turned silent, then looked away.</p><p>“I’m… sorry. My duty as a king transcends my feelings for you, Jeno. As much as… I hold you dear to my heart, the people are also important to me. My decision is final. Don’t make this even harder for me.”</p><p>Jeno finally gave up.</p><p>“As you wish… My King.” Jeno reached for Jaemin’s hands and looked at him for approval. Jaemin nodded and allowed him to hold his hands for the first time. “I apologize for my rudeness earlier. Forgive me if I have been cold to you all these years. I wish…” Jeno took in a deep breath. “I wish that in the next lifetimes, if fate permits, we will cross paths once more so I could tell you of my feelings for you.”</p><p>“You mean… You…?”</p><p>“Yes, My King. All this time.” Jaemin inhaled a sharp breath to keep his tears from spilling. “If… fate does permit us to meet again, will you accept me?”</p><p>“I have always accepted you, Jeno.” Jaemin answered, quickly wiping his right eye with the back of his hand. “Come back to me after this is all over.”</p><p>“I cannot promise anything, My King. Not when I’m heading to the battlefield.”</p><p>“…I hope you can return to me even if it’s in the next lifetime.”</p><p>Jeno smiled sadly.</p><p>“I will search all over the world for you. That, I can promise.” Jeno lifted Jaemin’s hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. “Farewell, My King. I leave my family in your hands. Until next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaos only left the kingdoms after five long years of war. At long last, the kingdom that started the mess finally raised a white flag. The rulers of the kingdom made peace with each other and sealed an agreement to never attempt conquering nearby kingdoms ever again. Jaemin kept his best composure throughout the entire meeting but when he finally arrived in his carriage, he finally broke down into tears. His people could finally live in peace again.</p><p>As soon as he arrived back in his kingdom, he immediately sent orders to search for their soldiers who have yet to come back and to check the entire kingdom’s security before letting the people return to their places. The kingdom was a wreck, to say the least. He sighed to himself. His family gave their best to build this kingdom into what it was, but it was all destroyed in the war. While he was thinking to himself how he will manage the kingdom after this – the cleaning, the rebuilding of the kingdom, the trauma for the surviving soldiers, the apologies he had for the families left by the fallen soldiers – he was approached by one of the soldiers he had commanded to find any remaining survivors and possible belongings left behind by their heroes.</p><p>“Your Majesty! These are all the surviving soldiers we could find. The dead ones… We decided to just bring their dog tags instead. There were far too many to bring back, Your Highness.”</p><p>“That’s fine… Thank you.” Jaemin scanned through the faces of the soldiers lying on the ground, the grim expression on his face turning darker as none of them was the person he was looking for. “Are these all of the survivors?”</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness. We searched far and wide, yet they are the only ones we could find.”</p><p>“May I… May I see the dog tags, then?”</p><p>The soldier placed the bloody tags on a cloth then handed it over to the king. Jaemin quickly searched for Jeno’s name. After twenty or more tags, Jaemin finally found it. <em>Lee Jeno. A positive.</em> Jaemin handed back the tags, keeping Jeno’s with him, then fell on his knees.</p><p>“Your Highness…?”</p><p>Clutching the metallic tag close to his chest, Jaemin’s composure finally broke down. Everybody looked at the king with worry. Never did His Majesty ever showed a sign of weakness. He has always worn a smile to reassure everyone that everything is fine, that he is alright. They wondered what caused their king’s devastation for him to let out a shrill of sadness heard throughout the palace grounds. His body trembled as he leaned down to the ground, still clutching on Jeno’s dog tag. As he mourned over the death of his love, he heard a voice calling onto him.</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin-ah.</em>
</p><p>Jaemin’s eyes widened.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry I could not return to you.</em>
</p><p>Jaemin stops shaking.</p><p>
  <em>Get up, my King, for the kingdom is waiting for you.</em>
</p><p>Jaemin took deep breaths.</p><p>
  <em>I entrust the safety of my parents to you.</em>
</p><p>Jaemin sat up.</p><p>
  <em>Though I am no longer by your side,</em>
</p><p>Jaemin wipes his tears away.</p><p>
  <em>I will always protect you.</em>
</p><p>Jaemin gets up.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll see you in the next life, my love.</em>
</p><p>Jaemin takes a deep breath to regain his composure.</p><p>"Let's rebuild this kingdom."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a little over a hundred years when fate decided it was about time to reunite the souls of the late King Jaemin and fallen royal guard Jeno. In 1841, Jeno was reincarnated as a son of a wealthy family. Being an only child, his parents were extremely cautious for him. He was forbidden to leave the house on his own and for no good reason. He was home-schooled so he would not need to go out of the house. For eighteen years, Jeno had lived within the walls of their mansion, only longing to see the outside world but always being restricted to the prints on the thousands of books his parents provide him.</p><p>That is, until a traveler named Jaemin passed by the mansion and saw the sheltered teenager looking outside his window with a pout. Being a friendly person himself (and curious as to why he has never seen this boy despite staying in the village for almost a month now), Jaemin jumped over the fences and climbed up the tree to say hello.</p><p>“So, Jeno, are you in trouble?”</p><p>Jaemin asked as he adjusted himself yet again on the branch of the tree, wondering why the boy is in the confines of his home when he seems to have nothing to do aside from gaze outside from his room.</p><p>“What? No. I’m a good son, my mother always tells me that.”</p><p>“Then, why do you cage yourself inside? Is it not more fun to be outside and see the wonders of the world? The nearby forest is breathtaking.”</p><p>“Oh… I’m not allowed to go out.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Something about keeping me safe…”</p><p>Jaemin frowned at the reply.</p><p>“Are you sick?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“…An only child?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Jaemin frowned even more.</p><p>“I don’t understand why they’re keeping you from seeing the beauty of the outside world, from the flowers, the rivers, the pebbles… It isn’t dangerous out there.”</p><p>“It… It isn’t?”</p><p>“Well, I guess it does have dangers, but you will never learn how to protect yourself from harm if you never experience it yourself.” Jaemin looks around. “Plus… I don’t think they’re really keeping you from going out.”</p><p>“What made you say so?”</p><p>Jaemin pointed at the fence.</p><p>“Too low. If they really want you to stay inside, they would’ve put walls or at least higher fences.” Jaemin pointed at the window. “If they were to keep you inside, they should’ve made it smaller or at least the opening shouldn’t be large enough for escaping.” Jaemin pointed at the tree he climbed. “This would’ve been cut down, or else escaping would be easy.”</p><p>“I… I never thought of that.”</p><p>Jaemin had a look of disbelief, then it all dissolved in laughter.</p><p>“You’re something else… Well, now you do. Wanna come with me and roam around?”</p><p>“N-No… I would break my parents’ trust!”</p><p>“Please, a little rebelling wouldn’t kill them.” Jeno only looked away. “Well, I’m not going to force you. I’m just saying… going outside isn’t so harmful as they make it sound.”</p><p>“I’ll just stay here. You should go.”</p><p>Jaemin sighed.</p><p>“Alright.” He positioned himself to jump off. “If you do go out… Find me? I’m staying at the place right next to the noodle house. Not the best ones I’ve tried, but they give me discounts.”</p><p>“Be care-“</p><p>Jaemin safely landed on his feet, looking up to Jeno with a grin on his face.</p><p>“I’ll see you around?”</p><p>“…Maybe.”</p><p>Jaemin’s grin grew wider.</p><p>“Noodle house, my treat!”</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks passed until Jeno finally found the courage in him to sneak out of the mansion (which was fairly easy, just like what Jaemin told him). When he arrived at the place where Jaemin is supposedly staying, he was greeted by the landlady instead.</p><p>“My, my! And I thought my life will start to get dull now.” She mused. “Looking for a place to stay in? My recent customer left more than a week ago.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>“He… He left already?”</p><p>She looked surprised.</p><p>“Oh, are you looking for Jaemin?” She gave him an apologetic look. “He left already, sweetheart. He said that he only stays for a month, then moves on to find another place.”</p><p>“Is… Is that so? I missed him, then. I should’ve sneaked out earlier…”</p><p>Her eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“Oh my! Perhaps, are you the boy he told us about? The one from the mansion?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She clapped her hands.</p><p>“Then, wait here. He told me to give you something if ever – and I quote – ‘He decides to show his pretty face after I leave.’ He was really waiting for you, even on the day he was going to leave for good. He kept on looking around before he left.” The landlady left Jeno for a while, then came back with a folded paper in hand. “He told me to give this to you. I promised I never peeked.”</p><p>Jeno accepted the paper and unfolded it. It was just a plain paper, with Jaemin’s hurried writing on it.</p><p>
  <em>I never mentioned that I was leaving soon, did I? Maybe that would’ve pressured you to leave earlier. Maybe… we could’ve meet again. Maybe I could've shown you the beautiful things in this place. Guess you have to see it for yourself. I’m sorry I had to leave. It’s my rule to never stay more than a month in a village unless there’s an emergency. Maybe it’s for the better that we didn’t meet. I might have… considered settling here, for you and maybe... with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Jeno. Somehow, it felt like I was talking to an old friend, despite only meeting you for the first time. Have we met before…? Impossible. I only visit a village once, and you never go out. Maybe it was just a weird feeling.</em>
</p><p><em>Until the next time my wandering soul finds you.</em> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Maybe there was something in the wind that told Jaemin that he will be meeting Jeno again. However, it did not tell him that the next time they meet, it would be in another reincarnation. Jaemin was in a three-day getaway in a small island and Jeno happens to be a local who guides tourists.</p><p>Jaemin found his soon to be sweet summer love in the beach. It was before six o’clock in the morning, yet Jaemin was wide awake. According to the owner of the place he’s staying in, breakfast would be served around eight, so he had time to roam around. He decided to climb up the cliff nearby and get a beautiful view of the island. He noticed someone heading over to the sea with a wooden board in one arm. He decided to get a comfortable spot to watch the stranger.</p><p>Jaemin had the eyes of a novice, but he knew this stranger was pretty good at surfing. He rode the waves comfortably, maintaining balance despite how wild the sea was. Jaemin found himself cheering when the surfer kept himself on the board even if he seemed like he was about to fall three seconds ago. He totally regretted how loud he was, because the surfer looked up at him. <em>Fuck, he saw me.</em> <em>Wait, he’s cute. Maybe I should go say hi…?</em></p><p>Without even thinking twice, Jaemin walked down the cliff and over to the seashore. The stranger was walking out of the water, the board in one arm and looking way too incredible in his wet look. Jaemin took a sharp breath before approaching him.</p><p>“Hi.” Jaemin cursed himself for squeaking. “I mean, hey. Nice surfing.”</p><p>
  <em>Way to go, Na.</em>
</p><p>“Thanks.” The stranger replied. “I don’t recognize you. Are you a tourist?”</p><p>“Yep! Just arrived last night. I’m staying… there!”</p><p>Jaemin pointed at the house of the host family he’s staying with.</p><p>“Oh, they make tasty sandwiches.” He commented. “Where are my manners? I’m Jeno.”</p><p>The surfer extended out his hand to Jaemin. Jaemin took it and gave it a shake.</p><p>“I’m Jaemin! I’ll be staying here for three days. It’s just me, since I wanted to try traveling on my own.”</p><p>“I could show you around, if you like. It’s summer break, so I have all the time. That, and my dad is in charge of the tourism of this island.”</p><p>Jaemin laughed.</p><p>“For business, then?”</p><p>“If you don’t mind.”</p><p>Jaemin smiled.</p><p>“I don’t at all! You seem fun to be with anyway.”</p><p>Jeno was taken aback at the sudden compliment then smiled. <em>Oh. He is really cute. Embarrassing myself earlier wasn’t so bad.</em></p><p>“Well, we could start after breakfast. Does that sound good?”</p><p>“Sure! Around 9:30, I guess?”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll pick you up. See you later, Jaemin.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin did not really expect anything in the tour – for all he knew, Jeno could be just doing this for the money – but it turned out to be really exciting. Jeno picked Jaemin up at exactly 9:30 and took him to his father’s shop to brief him about the island (and also have him avail a package). Jaemin rented out a bike, since it’s either that or they have to walk around. After that, they headed over to climb the mountain, leaving the bike at the base. Although Jaemin and his city self was initially against going through the forest, he convinced himself that this is what he came for. His clothes became a little dirty from slipping, but it was all worth it.</p><p>The view from the cliff was already magnificent, but the view from the top of the mountain was beyond breathtaking. To see the entire island from above was a view that Jaemin never expected to love. It felt like he was at the top of the world. They stayed there for around an hour, enjoying the view and the cool winds. Jaemin talked about how you could never get a view like this in the city. Jeno voiced his thoughts on wanting to visit the city one day.</p><p>“You should come visit! Then stay at my place.” Jaemin offered then realized what he just said. His cheeks turned pink. “I mean, if you want to.”</p><p>“I would love to. Maybe when I can finally afford to leave the island.”</p><p>They head down the mountain soon after. They rode their bikes to the house Jaemin is staying over, since the host family invited Jeno for lunch. It was a good idea, since it started pouring cats and dogs. Jeno apologized to Jaemin, promising him that he’ll get some of his money refunded if they would have to cancel the rest of the tour.</p><p>The rain continued pouring down even after lunch. Jaemin decided to just cancel the tour and play in the rain.</p><p>“What are you? Five?”</p><p>“Oh come on, Jeno. I can only do these things here. If I’m in the city… I have an image to uphold.”</p><p>Jeno wondered what the city boy Jaemin is like but completely forgot about it when the pretty boy ran out of the house and soaked himself in the rain. Jeno smiled and took off his shirt, joining Jaemin under the rain. It seemed like a movie: the two of them running under the rain in the beach. Jeno tackled Jaemin to the ground and ended up being on top of him.</p><p>Jeno wondered if it was the adrenaline rush or Jaemin just looked dazzling with the rain pouring down on him. The city boy gave him a mischievous smile before wrapping his arms around Jeno’s neck and pulling him over for a kiss. Jeno smiled before deepening the kiss, one arm caressing Jaemin’s side while the other supporting himself so he wouldn’t fall on top of Jaemin.</p><p>“Are we seriously going to make out here?”</p><p>Jeno asked, giving Jaemin a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“It would be a waste to not enjoy you when… you look like… that.”</p><p>Jeno laughed when Jaemin’s pointer finger moved up and down to point at his entire body. He dropped beside Jaemin and placed an arm behind Jaemin’s neck.</p><p>“I didn’t expect you’d kiss me.”</p><p>“Don’t lie, Jeno. I know I’m not obvious in hiding my feelings.”</p><p>“Well, what made you think I like you back?”</p><p>Jaemin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I know someone likes me when I look at them.”</p><p>Jeno snorted.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have feelings for someone you’ll only be with temporarily.”</p><p>“It’s called summer fling, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say when you’re the one leaving.” Jeno pulled his arm away and sat up. “I always end up having to watch the boat leave. I’m always the one being reminded of the dates every single tour. I’m always… the one left behind.”</p><p>Jaemin felt bad. From the very beginning, he had branded this as a summer romance, nothing more. Maybe he should’ve made that clear…? He sat up to look at Jeno.</p><p>“Look, Jeno, sweetie. I’m sorry if you’re looking for real love, but I’m only here for three days and two nights. What can you expect? This isn’t some movie where I have the luxury to stay.”</p><p>Jeno sighed, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just… I don’t know. Sometimes I wish my life was a movie. Maybe I could find my happily ever after in someone I meet during summer.” Jeno paused. “Maybe I found it in you.”</p><p>Jaemin wondered if it was the rain still slightly pouring down or Jeno shed a tear. His eyes seemed watery but then again, it could be just the rain.</p><p>“We’ve only met today.”</p><p>“And yet, I feel like I’ve known you before.” Jeno looked at Jaemin. “The feeling when I saw you this morning… it felt like my heart thought, ‘There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you’.”</p><p>“You don’t… mean that do you?”</p><p>
  <em>Because that’s exactly what I felt, too.</em>
</p><p>“I do, Jaemin. You’re different from all the city boys I fell in love with. There’s something about you… that makes everything feel so right.”</p><p>Jeno reached over to put his hand over Jaemin’s but the latter immediately pulled away then sat farther.</p><p> “I’m sorry… but you just have to look for your love story in someone else. Someone who isn’t just here for a few days. Someone who isn’t me.”</p><p>
  <em>Even if I want to stay and have mine with you. Even if my heart tells me that you’re the one for me. Even if, despite how everything had gone horrible today, I wouldn’t have it any other way because I met you.</em>
</p><p>Jaemin got up.</p><p>“I think we should head back. I’ll see you tomorrow. Teach me how to surf?”</p><p>Jeno wondered how, despite how heartbroken he felt right now, he still found himself nodding to Jaemin’s request. Maybe that’s him just simply wanting to cherish his moments with the person his heart feels most safe with. When Jaemin offered his hand to Jeno, he grabbed onto it to get up.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>And when tomorrow arrived, Jaemin requested that they pretend yesterday didn’t happen, that they enjoy today to their heart’s content. Jeno scoffed internally. How could he just forget about it when it kept him up all night? Of course, Jeno only nodded. How could he say no to Jaemin’s request?</p><p>Eventually, Jeno stopped thinking about yesterday’s drama. The waves had always been something that calmed him. Jaemin was a fast learner so in less than an hour, the two of them were riding the waves as if they commanded the sea to move in favor of their balance. Jeno’s hear softened when Jaemin’s smile was beautifully highlighted by the sun, his laughter ringing throughout the beach.</p><p>At that moment, Jeno just imagined that this is their love story that is to bloom for a lifetime. Jeno pretended Jaemin isn’t leaving with the boat tomorrow morning. Jeno pushed away the negative thoughts. For now, he will believe that this city boy he's sharing the waves with is someone he can rightfully call his.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In a way, the surfer was right. He and Jaemin will have a love story that shall bloom for a lifetime. However, it wasn’t in that lifetime they shared. It was on the next, where it started in SM Entertainment Cheongdam Building, 4<sup>th</sup> Floor, Practice Room on June 2013.</p><p>Jeno isn’t sure if he remembers his first meeting with Jaemin well because it’s memorable or he has been asked for quite a lot of times that the answer just stuck to him. Their meeting is quite fascinating, to say the least, and a lot of people, especially their fans, seem interested to learn more about it. Jeno arrived in SM Entertainment a few hours before Jaemin and during that time, he has yet to find out that the boy who joined the company a few hours after he did will be someone whose fate will be intertwined with his.</p><p>Jeno never expected he would be calling Jaemin his best friend, despite their fateful meeting. He and Jaemin seemed to have nothing in common in terms of their interests. Jeno preferred going straight back home to play games after practice while Jaemin seemed to like walking around to relax. Jeno questioned Jaemin’s taste in food. Jaemin also has moments where he would have the highest energy in the room but Jeno could barely keep up with his normal one. At the age of thirteen, Jeno thought to himself: <em>Being friends with him would be impossible.</em></p><p>However, despite the fact that Jeno thinks they would not mix well, he found himself hanging out with Jaemin more than he expected. He found the weirdness of his new friend quite endearing. As he became closer to Jaemin, he realized that the light Jaemin emits was not as bright as he imagined. It was bright enough to draw people towards him, but not too bright to chase people out. It lets out a comfortable warmth and Jeno finds himself staying by his side longer than he imagined.</p><p>Soon, Jeno realized Jaemin was his first option to ask if he needed a buddy. Jaemin was someone whom he would ask to partner with during warmup sessions – well, assuming the boy arrives on time. Jaemin was the one whom he would eat lunch with. Jaemin was someone Jeno mentioned to his parents whenever he talks about practice. They seemed to be pleased with the fact that their son has someone to have fun with.</p><p>Jaemin seems to be thrilled with how Jeno is more or less his best friend. They also attend the same classes, so even though it was unfortunate for him to not hang out with his classmates after class, it wasn’t as sad since he would head to practice with a friend. Sometimes they take detours to grab a snack, but some detours take a longer time than usual, and they would have to sprint to not be late. Jaemin thinks it adds to the excitement, while Jeno just gets stressed over it.</p><p>(Eventually, though, Jeno learned how to stop stressing over it and start enjoying the ‘thrill of life’, like how Jaemin calls it.)</p><p> </p><p>“Jeno-ya, what's up?”</p><p>There was always a flood of relief whenever Jeno heard Jaemin’s voice through the phone. The deep voice that is all too familiar to forget, the drowsiness in it, and the not so subtle hint of care that Jaemin always carries – Jeno would feel a sense of home whenever he hears it.</p><p>“Just calling to ask how you are feeling.”</p><p>Jeno heard a laugh from the other line. His heart skipped a beat at how it sounded so sweet as he kept his phone close to his ear.</p><p>“Again? Is this going to be a nightly thing?”</p><p>“It could be, or maybe I’ll grow tired of it after a month.”</p><p>“A month? You give yourself too much credit. I give you two weeks, Jeno Lee.”</p><p>“Haha, very funny.”</p><p>Jeno let out a dry laugh. Jaemin snickered on the other line.</p><p>“Well, to answer your question, I am very bored. I’m not in pain right now, but..." Jaemin lets out a sigh. "I just hope it won't keep me up at night.” Jeno hissed at the thought. He couldn’t even imagine what Jaemin was going through. “I guess this is also my fault. I should’ve taken care of myself more.”</p><p>Jeno could hear a softer sigh on Jaemin’s end.</p><p>“It's going to be alright, Jaem." Jeno isn't sure if he said that to reassure Jaemin or himself. Maybe it was both of them. "Be healthier, okay?”</p><p>“I will. When I come back, I’ll be so strong that you and the fans wouldn’t have to worry! Just so you wait.”</p><p>Jeno chuckled as he could imagine Jaemin triumphantly grinning like an idiot. Still, he didn't miss the soft sigh Jaemin let out. They stayed silent for a while.</p><p>“I miss you.”</p><p>Jeno blurted out minutes later.</p><p>“Oh? Lee Jeno getting cheesy? Say that again so I can record it.”</p><p>“Nevermind-”</p><p>“Just kidding. I miss you too. And the members. And the fans. I miss the stage even if I haven't even made my mark there yet.”</p><p>Jaemin doesn't even hide the frustration in his voice, not when he knows it's just Jeno listening. Jeno doesn't even know what to reply. How do you even comfort a friend who has to go on a hiatus despite only debuting recently?</p><p>From the other line, Jeno could hear deep breaths then soft sobs. Hearing it broke his heart. He was someone who was with Jaemin a lot, he knew how nervous he was for their debut to the point that he always took trips to the bathroom just to calm his stomach down. He knew how much he looked forward to it that his smile wouldn’t leave his face when they were filming for the music video. He knew how much he trained for this that he gave his most just to remember the steps well. Then, it was suddenly taken away from him, and neither of them knew if it would be ever returned to him.</p><p><em>It’s just so… unfair. </em>Jeno thought to himself, a long frown on his face.</p><p>"Jeno?" Jaemin finally spoke after calming himself down.</p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"Wait for me, okay?” He paused. "Wait for the day I come back."</p><p>Jeno smiled.</p><p>"I'll be always waiting for you, Nana."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno couldn’t forget the day it was announced to them that Jaemin would be finally be able to promote with them again. Jaemin kept it a secret from him, so it was a huge shock even for him. When Jaemin met them again in the practice room, he was welcomed with cheers and hugs. There was no time to pretend like they were unaffected with his return. It has been a year and a half of being unsure about Jaemin’s condition. It has been a year and a half of wondering if he will be able to return on stage. It has been a year and a half of their group feeling incomplete.</p><p>Jaemin wasn’t allowed to return and stay in the dorm yet, so the boys stayed in the practice room. An hour or so later, Mark and Haechan had to leave. Soon after, the rest of Dream has to go back to the dorm and Jaemin was also advised to continue resting until the next schedule. Before separating, though, Jeno asked for a bit of time with Jaemin alone. They headed over to the rooftop for some fresh air.</p><p>“Ayyy, did you miss me that much that you need some time alone?” Jaemin spoke in a teasing tone, walking over to the railings to feel the cold breeze. “Haven’t we been talking, though? We also meet sometimes.” When Jaemin turned to face Jeno, he noticed the way Jeno looked at him. “Hey… What’s wrong? Are you upset that I didn’t tell you?”</p><p>Jeno stepped close to him then pulled him into a tight embrace. Jaemin was stunned for a few seconds, then he relaxed and returned the hug.</p><p>“…I missed you so much.”</p><p>Jaemin felt his eyes getting watery, but he tried to keep a smile.</p><p>“This isn’t like you, Jeno.”</p><p>“Let me be… It wasn’t the same when you weren’t there with us. We tried our best to fill the empty space but… I just miss you, okay? Do I really have to explain why I'm feeling emotional over my best friend being back with us?”</p><p>Jaemin lets out a chuckle, tightening his hold around Jeno.</p><p>“I missed you too… More than anything.”</p><p>"More than the fans?"</p><p>Jaemin laughed at Jeno’s question. They broke the hug then turned to look over the night view.</p><p>"NCTzens are on a different list, of course. They're the ones I miss the most as Jaemin the idol. I can't wait to see them again and hear them cheer." Jaemin rested his head on Jeno's shoulder. "But Na Jaemin as just himself... I missed you a lot." Jeno felt his chest warming up at the sincere comment. “…I’m sorry I made you wait.”</p><p>“I told you before, didn’t I? I will always be waiting for you.” Jeno reached for Jaemin’s hand and held it tight. “Now that you’re back with us - with me - I will take care of you so you will never have to leave again.”</p><p>“Thank you. I’ll be healthier from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>Though it sounded to be a one-sided promise from Jeno, the two of them have been bringing support to each other when they need it the most. When Jaemin returned, he was quiet and shy. After being away from the spotlight for a year and a half, Jaemin forgot how to be comfortable in front of the camera. However, Jeno was right there to nudge him, little by little, out of his comfort zone. He made it a point to always watch closely over Jaemin and nod at him to give him reassurance that he’s doing fine.</p><p>In return, Jaemin does the same, especially after he started being comfortable in the camera. When Jeno was appointed as The Show MC, Jaemin was his biggest support. Whenever Jeno felt like he was lacking on a particular Tuesday, Jaemin would tell him about how Jeno did well in certain parts of the episode. Whenever Jeno highlights on his down moments, Jaemin would remind him of his best moments. When Jeno texted him he was feeling a little lonely, Jaemin visited him on The Show even if he was still getting ready for his acting project.</p><p>They were each other’s pillars. When one of them would stumble, the other one is right them to catch them before they could even fall. While Jeno was giving his speech for their first daesang, he seemed to be loss of words so Jaemin immediately stepped in to help. Jeno felt a wave of relief when Jaemin took over. They were each other’s constant reminders that they didn’t have to be strong all the time, that it is fine to make mistakes along the way because they have each other to help them get back up and move forward.</p><p>They were each other’s biggest support system. Jaemin would always point out Jeno’s best parts and acknowledge his great efforts to do well. He knows about how Jeno wouldn’t stop practicing until he does it perfectly. He knows how Jeno disciplines himself to achieve the body he aims for. In return, Jeno knows about Jaemin’s behind-the-scenes efforts as well. He would notice that the lights are still on in Jaemin and Jisung’s shared room at ungodly hours days before Dream Show just so that his friend could release pretty pictures and videos for the fans. He knows how Jaemin doesn’t really talk about himself that much so he would always make it a point to let the fans know about his hard work.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll probably say no but I’ll ask anyway. Do you believe in the concept of soulmates?”</p><p>It was a little before midnight and Renjun is in Jaemin’s room. Lights were turned off and from Renjun’s phone soft jazz music played.</p><p>“What are soulmates?”</p><p>Jaemin asked.</p><p>“They’re the mate of your soul!” Renjun answered in a joking tone. Jaemin rolled his eyes but still let out a laugh. “Well, that definition isn’t too far off. They say that your soulmate is someone whom you hold a strong connection with. They don’t complete you, per se, but more of they help you realize that you’re already complete. They also say that you and your soulmate meet each other in every lifetime, and you could even have flashbacks of it! They aren’t necessarily someone you would fall in love with. Rather, they’re someone you can’t be away from. Sooner or later, you will meet each other.”</p><p>Renjun continued to ramble on soulmates and Jaemin simply listened with a small smile on his face. Unlike Renjun who believes in the wonders of life, Jaemin only believed in what he could see. Still, it was fun listening to Renjun go on about topics he finds fascinating. He is the personification of “In this essay, I will-“.</p><p>“So, do you believe in soulmates?”</p><p>Jaemin laughed.</p><p>“I was about to, until you mentioned about past lives.” Jaemin turned to face Renjun, shifting his weight on one side of his body and propping an arm. “You know I don’t believe in such things.”</p><p>Renjun laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. It would be cool if it’s true, right? Imagine having someone you’ve already known so well in the past that when you meet them for the first time in this life, it feels like you’ve met them before!”</p><p>“Well… I don’t know about the part about past life, but I do accept the part about meeting someone and immediately having a strong connection with them. It happens a lot.”</p><p>“But it isn’t just a strong connection! It’s a connection that runs so deep that you can’t explain it in words. You just know it, and so does your soulmate.”</p><p>“I guess I understand that part.”</p><p>“Thought of anyone?” A face popped in his mind. “Ah, that silence. You did!”</p><p>Jaemin chuckled.</p><p>“Let’s leave it at that. I’m getting sleepy.”</p><p>“Ayy… You’re being sneaky. Fine, I’m getting sleepy too. I’ll go back to my room now. Good night Jaemin!”</p><p>“Good night Injun.”</p><p>Once Renjun has left the room, Jaemin reached over for a pillow and hugged it. <em>Soulmate, huh… Is that why… Nah. I don’t believe it. </em>A few minutes after shaking the thought off his mind, Jaemin finally drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The VLive ends and Jaemin stopped waving at the camera. His bright smile forms into a smaller one. He leaned on the back of the couch, his body slouching slightly in relaxation. Jeno does the same, his head leaning over to rest on Jaemin’s shoulder.</p><p>“Do you mean that?”</p><p>“Mean what?”</p><p>“About how we should stop meeting each other.”</p><p>Jeno laughed.</p><p>“You really believed it?” Jaemin pouted slightly. Jeno lets out a chuckle. “Why? Is that even possible? We’re part of the same group, and I like your cooking.”</p><p>“Ah, I knew it. You only like me for my cooking.”</p><p>Jaemin whined, moving away so Jeno couldn’t lean on his shoulder. Jeno laughs but this time with a hint of worry. He pulls on Jaemin’s arm.</p><p>“I’m just kidding, Jaemin-ah. I take five years to build one then I’ll just throw away a friendship of seven years?”</p><p>“I don’t know. You were the one who said it.”</p><p>“Ayy. He’s mad at me. Jaemin-ah, you’re my best friend. I can never just leave you behind.”</p><p>Jaemin tried to appear unaffected, but the growing smile on his face said otherwise.</p><p>“Less portions for you tonight.”</p><p>“You know that’s not gonna happen.”</p><p>“Not on my watch.”</p><p>“You can’t say no to me.”</p><p>And Jeno is right. An eye smile is all that it takes for Jaemin to coo and let Jeno have his way.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeno... do you believe in soulmates?”</p><p>Jeno had to do a double take on who asked because he did not expect that his best friend for almost eight years would be asking him this question. He expected it from Renjun or maybe even Jisung, but not Jaemin who does not believe in aliens or ghosts.</p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p>Jeno grins in triumph when he ended his game with a win. He places his phone down and faced in Jaemin’s direction, who was sitting on the other side of the bed while hugging his huge plush.</p><p>“Renjun brought it up the other day. I don’t believe in it but… the concept is interesting.”</p><p>“It’s someone whom your soul meets every lifetime, right? Assuming that reincarnation exists and all.”</p><p>“I only accept the part where there’s that feeling of a strong connection to someone even if you just met.”</p><p>Jeno laughed. <em>As expected of Jaemin.</em></p><p>“So? Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Nothing. I just thought of it. Nevermind!”</p><p>Jeno furrowed his eyebrows. Jaemin has something in mind but won’t say it.</p><p>“Well if it eases your mind, yes, I do. Especially with you around.” Jaemin looked at Jeno with a raised eyebrow. Jeno chuckled, crescents forming as usual, but also there’s a hint of pink on his cheeks. “Well, I can’t deny that our meeting is like… fate. Come on, Jaemin. Same day? Just hours apart?”</p><p>“You make it sound like we’re twins.”</p><p>“Twins with SM being our parents, I guess.” Jaemin rolled his eyes but still smiled at Jeno’s dumb joke. “I’m just saying… It’s not every day you meet someone who would turn out to be your long-term colleague, who eventually became your best friend. Who would’ve thought we’d be still together until now?”</p><p>“Do we have a choice?”</p><p>“Ayy, you’re being like that now?” Jeno teased. “Well, yes. I could’ve quitted before. You could’ve been closer with someone else. I could’ve debuted in 127. There is a lot of possibilities but…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“Must I spell everything out for you, Nana?”</p><p>Jaemin was surprised at the sudden use of the nickname, but still had the nerve to grin.</p><p>“Maybe you do.”</p><p>Jeno rolled his eyes and moved right in front of Jaemin.</p><p>“What I’m trying to say is that there are thousands of possibilities existing, and still the one our souls choose to live in is continues to have the chance of us walking in the same path all this time. We always somehow end up being right by each other’s side.”</p><p>Jeno slipped his fingers between the gaps of Jaemin’s fingers and closed his hand. As if it’s a normal thing to happen, Jaemin’s hand did the same.</p><p>“I find it hard to believe that reincarnation exists but…” Jaemin leaned to rest his forehead on Jeno's. “Did I ever mention that when I first met you, it didn’t feel like a ‘Hello! Nice to meet you.’ kind of feeling? It felt like… ‘Hello. We meet again.’ even if… I’ve never met you before.”</p><p>“I’m going to be honest: I felt the same. I didn’t know your name, but something about you felt familiar. Heck, learning about you doesn’t feel like learning them for the first time. Rather, it felt like remembering things I don’t know why I forgot. When you said you like peaches… It felt like ‘I knew that.’.”</p><p>“So… Maybe it is real.”</p><p>“Oh? Na Jaemin believing in soulmates?”</p><p>Jaemin slapped Jeno’s arm with his free hand.</p><p>“If it’s you, I would.”</p><p>Jeno was surprised at the statement. Never, in his eight years of friendship with Jaemin, did he ever hear his best friend say that he believes in something… that cannot be proven by science. However, that doesn’t mean it didn’t make Jeno smile.</p><p>“…Me too. If I had a soulmate, it would be you, Jaemin. I don’t think staying by your side is nothing but a coincidence. I mean… how many idol best friends who trained together ended up debuting in the same group?”</p><p>“Not a lot.”</p><p>“And yet, here we are.” Jeno placed his hand over Jaemin’s. “And if I had a choice, I would still choose to stay by your side, because it’s where I belong. I will always choose you, every lifetime, every reincarnation. Whether I am reborn to be your equal or not, I will always find you. My soul is meant to be with yours and even if it isn't, it will still be with yours.”</p><p>Jaemin’s cheeks were flushed at Jeno’s words. Jeno always tells him that he’s not good with words, but somehow whenever he does express his feelings through it, it just renders Jaemin speechless.</p><p>“You mean to say… whether by fate or by choice, you would always choose me?”</p><p>Jeno nodded.</p><p>“What if...” Jaemin paused. <em>Should I? Is this the right time? Is it ever the right time to say this?</em> <em>…Ah fuck it. </em>“What if I told you that I like you? And not just as my best friend but... like..."</p><p>Jaemin trailed on, unsure of how Jeno will react.</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"Like... I like you so much that I want to stay with you forever. And possibly not just as my best friend."</p><p>"Then I'll stay with you forever."</p><p>"It isn't that easy, Jeno. We're idols and-"</p><p>Jeno shook his head.</p><p>“I don't care.” Jeno squeezed Jaemin's hand. “Whatever happens, I will always be by your side. No one could separate us. We’re growing old together. We’re getting a Samoyed that you’ve always wanted and name it Chuseok. You're stuck with me just as I am stuck with you."</p><p>Jaemin laughed at the thought, his heart feeling warm at how Jeno is just accepting all of this as if being by his side is something as natural as breathing.</p><p>"I'm fine with that." He paused for a while. "Thank you, for being my friend, for waiting for me, for accepting me for who I am. I cherish you a lot, Jeno, more than I can ever express in words and in actions."</p><p>"I should be the one saying that, Jaemin-ah. You don't know... how much you have helped me. I wouldn’t have been able to achieve this much without your support. When I didn’t believe in myself, you were right there, cheering me on. You always pushed me to be better."</p><p>"Hey, this isn't a competition. We can support each other as much as we want to."</p><p>Jeno laughed. <em>Seems like Nana is back to normal.</em></p><p>"You're right." Jeno chuckled as Jaemin yawned. He looked at the empty space of Jaemin's bed. "Seems like the perfect timing to sleep together. What do you think?"</p><p>"Mhm, true." Jaemin lay down on his back then stretched his arms out to Jeno. "Wanna cuddle?"</p><p>"I don't think 'No' is an option."</p><p>"Don’t pretend as if you’re not the one who's always asking for a hug, Jen."</p><p>"Shut up. We don’t talk about that."</p><p>Jaemin lets out a laugh then a soft sigh. His hand reached to stroke Jeno’s hair and brush the bangs away from his face to get a good look on his features.</p><p>“You look so handsome.”</p><p>“You should see yourself. It’s always hard to not look at you when you always look amazing.”</p><p>“Yet you always look away when I look at you.”</p><p>“Hey! It’s because you stare so deeply, I get embarrassed.”</p><p>“Not my fault you’re absolutely gorgeous.” Jaemin smiled at him then started to stare into his eyes. Jeno could only last for a few seconds before looking away. “Nooo, look at me, Jeno.”</p><p>“I can’t. You’re too much.”</p><p>“Just this once. I have something to tell you before I go to sleep.”</p><p>“…Fine.”</p><p>Jeno’s gaze immediately met with Jaemin’s.</p><p>"I feel at home when I'm with you, Jeno."</p><p>Jeno is thankful that they’re lying down; he’s sure that his knees would be too weak to support him. The way Jaemin just looked into his eyes while softly uttering those words to him and him only.</p><p>"So do I, Jaemin."</p><p>Jeno closed his eyes and slept with Jaemin in his arms. Finally, it is a lifetime where their souls met and never have to let each other go.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bonus:</p><p>"Huh? Why are you sleeping here instead of your room, Jisung? Can't sleep again?"</p><p>"No, it's not that. I was going to go inside the room but... it seemed like Jaemin hyung and Jeno hyung were having a deep conversation. I didn't want to disturb them."</p><p>"How about Jeno's room?"</p><p>"The smell is too weird."</p><p>Renjun laughed.</p><p>"Wanna sleep over in mine?"</p><p>Jisung thought about it, then nodded. He grabbed his pillow and followed Renjun to his room.</p><p>"So... Jisung, do you believe in soulmates?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did you reach this far? thank you. thank you for sticking up with me until the very end. like i said, it has been almost a year since i last wrote something and i'm not a legend of a writer in the beginning. (but im proud of myself for finishing it!)</p><p>a tmi on this: prompting started before the start of my first math exam. i was so interested in this prompt because im a sucker for reincarnation aus and... i wanted to try a canon-compliant-ish fic. i told myself that if this prompt remains to be unclaimed after my exam, it's for me.</p><p>and here i am. :D</p><p>feel free to drop by on my <a href="https://twitter.com/nominagenda">twt</a> !!! i promise i dont bite. ^^ ok that's all time to hibernate again for... ever haha :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>